The present disclosure relates generally to volatile organic compound sensors.
Some printing systems are configured to employ inks that include components capable of emitting volatile organic compound(s) (VOCs). The VOCs may, in some instances, be emitted from the printing inks and become part of one or more air or gas streams inside the printing system. In some cases, the printing system can sustain the presence of the VOCs as long as their concentration is such that the VOCs do not deleteriously affect at least the internal operation(s) of the printing system. Furthermore, the VOCs emitted by the printing system may propagate outside of the printer housing, and into the surrounding atmosphere.